


penguin mornings

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Lu Han and Chanyeol are brothers, M/M, Minseok and Kyungsoo are brothers, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Not a typical morning at the Do's.





	penguin mornings

Minseok was crying uncontrollably and Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do.

 

It had been at least two hours of an endless show of the boy screaming and sobbing on the floor, throwing the biggest tantrum Kyungsoo had ever seen. His little brother was usually the most lovely and quiet three year old ever known, very obedient and polite, but for some reason since the second he woke up, he was making Kyungsoo’s life impossible.

 

“Minseokie, please calm down. We need to go to school… we are so late.”

 

“NO!!! I WON’T GO, I WON’T GO!!!”

 

“Seok, come on... get up and fix your costume! Me and mom spent hours sewing that for you!”

 

Minseok laid on his stomach looking like a black starfish. He was wearing his penguin costume for his dance today, the one he and his classmates had rehearsed for since months ago, and Kyungsoo couldn’t understand what was bringing this up, since Minseok was the most excited about the dance, and his teacher even put him in the middle for his accurate and pretty movements.

 

Kyungsoo was running out of patience, so he chose to change his method. “Fine. Stay here all day. I have a test and I can’t miss school today, bye!”

 

He walked to the door on a straight line, and when he was about to open it, he felt a small weight on his leg. He looked down to see the pouting face of his little brother, fluffy cheeks covered in tears and snot. Minseok was just looking up at him, crying and begging him with his eyes something Kyungsoo couldn’t comprehend.

 

He kneeled next to him, and with a piece of toilet paper he had on his pocket, he cleaned Minseok’s face. “Minseokie, what’s wrong? Aren’t you excited about the dance?”

 

Minseok only shook his head, more tears already beginning to fall. “No. I don’t want to dance.”

 

“Is it because you are nervous or shy? I’m sure all the kids feel like that too!”

 

Minseok began sobbing all over again, slowly going back into the same state as before, crying loudly and screaming.

 

Kyungsoo was a great older brother, he really was an example for the kids his age, taking care of his little brother when his mom worked more than twelve hours a day. But he was also a teenager and his patience could only go so far.

 

“KIM MINSEOK!” he raised his voice, grabbing Minseok by an arm and lifting him up on his feet. “That’s enough!! Go to the bathroom, clean your face and then we are going to school. I don’t want to hear you cry anymore!!”

 

He didn’t let go of Minseok’s small arm until they were inside the bathroom and he was throwing water on Minseok’s chubby face. “We are so late, Minseok… I can’t believe you are doing this to me.”

 

After he was dry, Minseok stayed still in the middle of the bathroom. At least he wasn’t crying anymore, but the look that he was sending towards his brother was honestly scary.

 

His lip wobbled as he said, “I want mommy.”

 

“Mommy is working, you know that.” Kyungsoo replied.

 

Once again, silent tears were going down Minseok’s chubby cheeks, and Kyungsoo sighed in disbelief. He grabbed his hair between his hands. He wanted to cry too, out of anger and frustration, that is, until Minseok broke Kyungsoo’s heart with just one small sentence in the smallest of voices:

 

“I want mommy to see me dance.”

 

Everything stopped. Kyungsoo looked down to the small and fragile little boy standing in front of him, dressed in his penguin costume, letting tiny sobs from time to time and whipping his nose and eyes with his penguin-paw.

 

“Oh, Seokie…” Kyungsoo kneeled and hugged his brother tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

They cried for a little while, Kyungsoo was whispering to him sweet nothings, caressing his soft hair and trying to console him, explaining to him that sometimes their mommy couldn’t be there, but that she did it for them. Of course a three year old child couldn’t understand that, but it was the best that he could do right now.

 

“Listen. I’m going to film everything so mommy can see you when she comes back, okay? That way, it’s going to be like she was there!”

 

Minseok nodded unconvinced.

 

“Can we go to school now, Minseokie?” Kyungsoo asked, kissing his brother’s forehead.

 

“I…” Minseok said. “There’s another reason, hyung.”

 

“Oh?” Kyungsoo asked, pinching Minseok’s cheek softly. His little brother was looking down, embarrassed, but before he could answer there was a knock on the door.

 

“I wonder who that is…” Kyungsoo muttered to himself. He stood up from the bathroom floor where he was kneeling, and walked to the door.

 

“I can’t believe you are still here!” the deep voice resonated in the entire apartment. The tall and lanky boy wrapped himself around Kyungsoo and kissed him on the lips. “Why are you still here, though?”

 

“Minseok… he was throwing a tantrum but… he’s okay now… why are you here, Yeol?” Kyungsoo asked confused, letting his boyfriend into the apartment.

 

“Is Minseok okay?!” a small voice asked. Kyungsoo looked down and found another boy wearing the same costume as Minseok, but slightly bigger. “Where is he?”

 

“Oh, hey Lu Han. Yeah, he’s okay… he’s…”

 

Kyungsoo turned around but his little brother was nowhere to be seen. “I’ll be right back.”

 

He heard Chanyeol talking to him as he left. “Hurry up! We are running late because Lu Han took soooo long to finish his breakfast.”

 

“That’s not true! Chanyeol hyung woke up like five minutes ago!”

 

“Yah! Shut up you little brat!”

 

Kyungsoo could hear Lu Han’s bubbly laughter as Chanyeol tickled him, and he couldn’t help but smile while he was looking for his own brother.

 

“Minseokie?” Kyungsoo called, going inside his and Minseok’s shared room. “Are you here?”

 

He couldn’t hear anything for a while, but he was certain Minseok was in the room. There weren't much places in their little apartment to hide. Suddenly, a sneeze came out from under the bed, and Kyungsoo smiled to himself.

 

“Minseok, come out.” he said, and the little boy did, after some struggles. They both sat on top of his bed. “What’s wrong? Lu Han’s here, didn’t you hear?”

 

Minseok nodded. “I don’t want to see him.” the chubby boy replied.

 

“Why not? I thought he was your best friend.”

 

“No, he… He makes my stomach feel funny. I don’t like him anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

 

“And besides, one of my eyes fell so I look dumb.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“And the other day, at the park Lu Hannie kissed me and I-”

 

“Stop right there Kim Minseok! He what? How? Where?! You are too young to be kissing around boys!”

 

“But we were playing! You and Chanyeol hyung do it all the time!”

 

Kyungsoo was definitely getting slapped if his mom heard any of this. “But that’s because we are big boys! You and Lu Han are too young to play those kind of things, you understand? And what was that about an eye falling?”

 

Minseok pointed at his forehead. “My costume…” he pouted. “I don’t know where it is.”

 

“Seokieeee! Where are youuuuuu!?” they heard a voice coming down the hallway. Minseok visually tensed at the voice of his best friend approaching.

 

“Hyung…” he stood up on the bed and hid behind his brother, hugging him tight around the neck.

 

“There you are!” the overly excited boy yelled in joy. He was so much like his older brother, Kyungsoo thought. “Look at my costume, Seok-ah! Me and my mom made it together, do you like it?”

 

Minseok lifted his head just a little bit to glance at Lu Han. “Where are the eyes?”

 

Lu Han giggled. “We forgot to glue them. Now let me see yours!”

 

Just like that. He just forgot to glue the eyes and he was laughing about it. That’s why Minseok liked Lu Han so much, he was so carefree and happy, and he made Minseok happy too. The small boy giggled as well and jumped down the bed.

 

“I have just one, the other went I don’t know where!” he lifted his shoulders and hands in the cutest way imaginable. They laughed for a long while, until Lu Han hugged him and kissed his cheek, much to Kyungsoo’s disapproval. “You look so cute, Seokie!”

 

“Hey! Don’t do that!” Soo hissed. Chanyeol who had just arrived and was standing at the door, laughed.

 

“Let them, Soo. It’s just an innocent display of affection.”

 

The little boys ran to the living room holding hands, urging their older brothers to go as well.

 

“We are really late, aren’t we?” Kyungsoo sighed, falling into Chanyeol’s arms once the giant sat beside him where Minseok had just been and enveloped him in a warm embrace.

 

“Yeup… but it’s never too late for this.” Chanyeol smiled, capturing Kyungsoo’s plush lips in a deep and slow kiss. “Ready to start the day?”

  
“I think I’m ready to end it already.” Kyungsoo smiled, kissing his boyfriend one more time before joining his little brother and his eager penguin best friend.

 


End file.
